THE LAST DAY
by princesheart
Summary: Nunca imaginamos lo que estamos dipuestos a hacer por nuestros seres queridos, y nunca sabemos cuanto queremos a alguien hasta que estamos apunto de perderlo.. salimos de la escuela y vimos unas camionetas negras esperando por nosotros, sabiamos que algo no esta bien, pero jamas imaginamos que tan mal estaban las cosas. sasuhina!
1. Chapter 1 la pesadilla comienza

**Hola! Bueno está de más decir que los personajes no me pertenecen si fuesen míos enserio Naruto no se quedaría con Hinata,**

**Este es mi nuevo fic, "últimos días", espero les guste…**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 "comienza la pesadilla"<strong>

**Cuando creemos que todo está bien**

**Ocurre algo que jamás pensamos,**

**La ley de la causalidad siempre está presente,**

**Y solo nos queda luchas por sobrevivir….**

Salimos de la escuela y afuera se encontraban unas camionetas negras, supimos entonces que algo no estaba bien un dolor en mi pecho me indico.

-señorita Hyuga-me llamo un hombre esta era del bouke, escuche también como llamaban a mis amigos, Naruto Uzumaki, , Sasuke Uchiha, , Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, y Ten-ten.

Antes de subirme en la camioneta para ver la cara de confusión de mis amigos, Sasuke Uchiha me miro a los ojos diciéndome que tampoco sabía que estaba pasando, y luego subió a la camioneta, y yo hice lo mismo, en la camioneta en la que me subí ya estaban mi hermana Hanabi, y mi primo Neji.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa hermana?-dijo Hanabi en cuanto estuve dentro de la camioneta.

-no lose Hanabi, Neji ¿tú sabes algo?

-lo mismo que todos solo pasaron por mí a la facultad y no me dijeron nada

-¿Dónde está padre?

-Solo dijeron que él ya estaba haya que pasaron por él, y los líderes de las familias más prestigiosas del pueblo.

-oooo-es lo único que atine a decir, en mi mente no dejaba de pensar que era algo grave que pasaría con las otras personas solo esperaba que pronto todo estuviera bien.

* * *

><p><strong>sasuke<strong>**  
><strong>

Vi como Hinata dirigía su mirada preocupada hacia todos nosotros y no pude evitar verla directamente a los ojos, y tras eso entre a la camioneta, en cuanto subí vi que Itachi estaba ya dentro de esta.

-Hola tonto hermano menor- dijo Itachi con una sonrisa.

-Tsk ¿Qué pasa Itachi por que pasaron por todos?

-No lose- dijo volteando hacia la ventana con un semblante totalmente serio- pero sé que es muy grave.

-¿porque crees eso?- dije sin pensarlo

-Pasaron por los Hyuga, Nara, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Haruno, Aburame y supongo por otros más.

-lose solo espero también pasen por nuestra madre- es la persona que más quiero además de Itachi, claro que jamás lo admitiría en público.

Siento como la camioneta se detiene, y tocan un poco en la puerta, cuando la abro no puedo evitar sorprenderme al toparme con esos ojos blanco con un ligero tinte lavanda

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Hyuga?

-lo lamento Uchiha-san pero nuestra camioneta se descompuso y queríamos ver si podemos ir con ustedes?

-claro pasen- contesto Itachi con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual me molesto en sobre manera hacía tiempo que descubrí que sentía más que una amistad hacía con la tímida Hyuga, pero aún no se lo confesaba, porque ella estaba enamorada del Dobe , y aunque aún no comprenda como es que ella se pudo fijar en él.

-Itachi, no estaban hablando contigo- le refute molesto él siempre tenía que quedar bien enfrente de ella y yo soportar ser solo su amigo en secreto porque según ella no quería que nadie se enterara y solo podía verla y platicar en ratos y aguantar como ese Inozuka siempre estaba a un lado de ella, como la abrazaba y presumía de ser su mejor amigo.

-según escuche dijo Uchiha-san, y yo también soy un Uchiha, y además por ser mayor me queda más el san, ¿no lo crees?, ya no te enojes Sasuke y deja que pasen antes de que se haga más tarde- dijo Itachi usando un tono un poco más serio y supe que ni podría replicar nada.

-Pasen Hyugas- les abrí más la puerta y me hice hacia un lado me recorrí hacia la siguiente puerta y me quede hacia la otra ventana vi como subió Hanabi la pequeña engreída y se sentó en la ventana a un lado de Itachi el cual se recorrió para quedar pegada a la otra ventana, luego subió Hinata y se sentó en medio de los dos, y por último se subió Neji con el mismo semblante de siempre serio y engreído.

-Ya vámonos- dijo Itachi al chofer para que este comenzara a avanzar y no hacer esperar más a la caravana que venía detrás de nosotros.

Todos estaban en las camionetas sumidas en un mismo pensamiento ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Ninguno de nosotros imaginaba la pesadilla en la que pronto nos encontraríamos, ni lo mucho que tendríamos que hacer para sobrevivir, y volver a ver a nuestros seres queridos.


	2. Chapter 2 camino

**Hola como están aquí está el segundo capítulo gracias por leer, y a mi mejor amiga Erika que siempre me apoya en mis locuras, te quiero!**

**Perdón por la tardanza es que ya Salí de vacaciones y estuve escribiendo el capítulo pero no me gustaba como quedaba gracias a Akko Chan por darme consejo y a pato…**

**-************cambio de escena.**

_**-piensan o recuerdan**_

**-dialogo.**

**Capítulo 2 "camino"**

**¡Saber algo es la peor tortura,**

**Si no se lo puedes decir a nadie más,**

**Pero vivir en la ignorancia cuando todo está en riesgo**

**Es peor que la muerte!**

Después de tres horas en la camioneta esta se detuvo en una enorme tienda, y todos los pilotos y copilotos se bajaron de las camionetas y se dirigían a la tienda, entonces todos se bajaron

-Teme ¿a ustedes les han dicho algo?-Sasuke negó con la cabeza- Hina-chan a ti te han dicho algo- pregunto un confundido Naruto.

-lo siento Naruto-kun no me han dicho nada- Hinata se mordió el labio jamás le había gustado mentir y menos a sus amigos.

-Hina-chan ¿Por qué vienes con el Teme?-pregunto un confundido Naruto

-Etto, mmm- se puso nerviosa por la cercanía del Naruto, aun sentía algo por el aunque no sabia exactamente que era.

-Nuestra camioneta se descompuso

-Neji, Hanabi, también están aquí

-si- dijo Neji con su usual tono serio

-Hola Naruto-Kun, ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Itachi con una sonrisa

-Itachi estas aquí, ¿tú sabes qué pasa?

-No Naruto, tampoco lo sé, solo sé que debe ser algo muy grave- contesto Itachi.

-enserio ¿Por qué lo crees?

-Naruto ya viste quienes están aquí- dijo el Nara

-Shikamaru ¿Quiénes están?-pregunto confundido Naruto

-Tsk Naruto que problemático eres- Dijo Shikamaru recargándose de la camioneta

-Hola amor- una chica rubia de cuatro coletas se lanzó sobre Shikamaru para darle un beso

-Temari, te dije que no hicieras eso, chica problemática- dijo Shikamaru un tanto sonrojado

-lo sé pero así me quieres

-Gaara están aquí- dijo Naruto al saludar a un viejo amigo.

-pues sí, que perceptivo te has vuelto- dijo Kankuro

-hey no estoy hablando contigo- grito Naruto

-No sean escandalosos y cállense de una buena vez- dijo Sasuke ya molesto.

-Hinata podemos hablar- Itachi estaba un poco preocupado, y presentía que ella al igual que el sabían un poco más de lo que decían.

-Claro- y siguió al joven- ¿Qué sucede Itachi-san?

-¿Qué es lo que realmente sabes, acerca de todo lo que está pasando?- pregunto Itachi en un tono serio- sé que al igual que yo sabes más de lo que dices, y lo sé por qué ambos somos los futuros líderes de los clanes más poderosos de Konoha.

-mi padre me llevo hace como dos semanas a una reunión con los altos comandantes, según tengo entendido, hay una amenaza de guerra- Hinata hizo una pausa, se sentía nerviosa de solo pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando

-también a mí me llevaron pero la nuestra fue con los propietarios de las farmacias.

-si lose, los Yamanaka y Haruno trabajaban para la creación de un virus letal, hacían experimentos en animales, pero este virus no respondía como debería, al estar expuesto en diversos ambientes se alteraba, pero en si el virus era muy cambiante

-hace aproximadamente un mes hubo una infiltración y una muestra del virus desapareció, se contrató entonces a los Inuzuka, Aburame, Nara, para la investigación de este robo- dijo Itachi soltando un suspiro

-El expediente fue presentado en la junta de los lideres, yo fui en representación del mío, según nos dijeron el virus fue rastreado hasta la ciudad del sonido, donde un tal Orochimaru, la tenía y estaba tratando de duplicarla fue atrapado y encarcelado, pero su cómplice huyo con la muestra- Hinata estaba pensando como todo encajaba- Orochimaru fue compañero y amigo de Tsunade-sama y de Jiraiya-sama, era un alto político pero cometió muchos fraudes y lo echaron de la aldea.

-la familia Nara junto unos reportes sobre todo el incidente y se los entregó a mi familia como futuro cabecilla del clan, lo leí- dijo Itachi mirando seriamente a Hinata- no le he dicho nada de esto a Sasuke, no quiero preocuparlo y te agradecería que tú tampoco lo hicieras

-Itachi-san, tampoco le diga nada a Hanabi, Neji está enterado de todo, pero nos dieron la orden de no decir nada hasta que llegáramos con los demás- Hinata soltó un suspiro cansado ciertamente ella no quería ocultarle nada a sus amigos pero no tenia elección.

Itachi se acercó hacia ella y la abrazo, susurrándole en el oído

-no te preocupes todo va a estar bien nosotros te protegeremos a ti y a Hanabi, lo prometo

-Gracias…- se aferró a la camisa de Itachi intentando no soltar las lágrimas, esta situación la sobre pasaba y la tenía muy inquieta.

Cuando terminaron de discutir Sasuke noto que estaba Hinata volteo para buscar a Itachi y tampoco estaba, entonces se separo del grupo para poder ir a buscarlos, nunca le había gustado la forma de llevarse de ellos, cuando estaba por regresar con los demás escucho unas voces, llego hasta donde se oían las voces y ahí estaban abrazados ignorando su presencia… no sabía qué hacer, sabía que tenía que irse pero sus pies no respondían

-te quiero Hinata ¿lo sabes no?- logro oir mientras Itachi apartaba su menudo cuerpo de el y le ponía una mano en su mejilla

-y yo a ti Itachi, gracias- vio cómo le sonreía como solo ella podía hacerlo, su corazón dolía y la envidia le embargaba, porque Itachi la podía tener y el solo era su amigo.

-Itachi déjate de tonterías y vamos con los demás- le dijo molesto, vio como Itachi solo fruncía el seño

-claro Sasuke, vamos- y tomo la mano de Hinata, esta solo se sonrojo

-tsk- el sentía algo por Hinata desde hace mucho pero, Hinata e Itachi probablemente se tengan que casar para unir a las familias sin embargo ni Hinata ni Itachi se opusieron cuando sus padres se lo comunicaron.

-miren ya vienen con la comida- grito Naruto emocionado

-si creo que ya nos tenemos que subir a las camionetas vamos- dijo Sasuke empezando a caminar

-Sasuke-kun- grito Sakura

-que es lo que quieres Sakura-dijo un poco molesto odiaba como es que esta siempre se le colgaba en el brazo y le hablaba con esa voz melosa, que no entendía que el no estaba interesado en ella, además de que si la comparaba con Hinata realmente no había ni punto de comparación.

-Sasuke-kun ¿Por qué venia Hinata contigo?

-que no escuchaste que se descompuso la camioneta de los Hyuga- realmente me aburría que tenía que decirle todo lo que hacía ni que fuese su novio.

-pero ¿Por qué en la tuya si en la mía voy sola?

-y como se supone que sabré eso Sakura, sabes mejor ya no me molestes- me aleje de ella y me subí a mi camioneta

-Sasuke, porque tardaste tanto- pregunto Itachi preocupado

-nada importante-se dedicó a mirar por la ventana simplemente no quería pensar en nada algo en esta situación no le gustaba, Itachi por lo regular no era tan serio sabía que le ocultaba algo pero igual sabia no se lo diría.

Comenzó a anochecer, Hanabi estaba recargada de Hinata mientras esta le acariciaba el cabello, Hinata solo sabía que tenerla que protegerla, Hanabi ya había sufrido mucho perdieron a su madre pero Hanabi apenas y la conoció, ella no podía permitir que perdiera a nadie más.

-Hinata-sama-Neji le hablo.

-sí que paso Neji-niisan- volteo hacia donde él se encontraba en sus ojos existía la misma preocupación -todo estará bien- dijo Neji con su tono serio

-eso espero

Pasaron algunos minutos y todo quedo en silencio, Hanabi estaba recargada en las piernas de Hinata, Sasuke y Neji estaban enfrente de ella y ambos se encontraban dormido, e Itachi estaba a un lado de ella.

-¿Por qué no intentas dormir aunque sea un poco?-la voz de Itachi sonaba un poco cansada.

-no puedo, no dejo de pensar en todo este asunto, es demasiado extraño

-lo se Hinata pero no podemos hacer nada hasta que lleguemos a la base- Itachi tenía su mirada dirigida a su hermano menor y en sus ojos se veía la misma preocupación que la de Hinata y la misma determinación de proteger a sus hermanos.

-realmente crees que todo estará bien- Hinata jamás había sido pesimista pero no importaba lo que pensara en estos momentos algo le decía que las cosas no iban a mejorar lo sentía en su corazón y le aterraba la idea de perder a alguien, sabía que ya no lo soportaría, pero tenía que dar su mayor esfuerzo para poder conseguir tener a salvo a Hanabi.

-tenemos que tener fe y protegernos entre nosotros- Itachi sostuvo su mano para darle fuerza lo cual agradecía enormemente pues necesitaba que le diera fuerzas.

-gracias Itachi- le dio una sonrisa y el la acerco un poco hacia él, no se opuse ya que desde siempre lo había conocido, y al igual que con Neji y Sasuke se sentía protegida y querida y en esos momentos era lo que necesitaba que alguien le dijera que todo iría bien.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos y noto que estaba anocheciendo, voltio a ver a su hermano y lo primero que vio fe a Itachi abrazando a Hinata y diciéndole cosas al oído jamas creyo que una acción tan simple lo molestara en exceso pero asi era estaba celoso de Itachi.

-de que hablan- interrumpió el abrazo

-aaaaa…Etto…- Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos

-de nada importante ¿dormiste bien Sasuke?-pregunto Itachi

-hmp, sabes a donde vamos

-no la verdad no lo sé Sasuke, solo nos han dicho que nos tenemos que reunir en Suna porque ahí hay mas personas por los que tienen que pasar, si quieres vuelve a dormir

-no ya no tengo sueño, aparte como si se pudiera dormir en una camioneta

-pues hace un momento no parecía importarte que fuese una camioneta, parecías muy cómodo dormido

-ya Itachi deja de molestar- cuando miro hacia enfrente vio a una persona parada en medio de la carretera- ¡cuidado!

La camioneta freno bruscamente pero no logramos esquivar a la persona las demás camionetas también frenaron y aunque algunas de ellas por poco y se estrellan, se bajamos de las camionetas.

-¿de dónde salió?

Estaban en medio de la nada era prácticamente imposible que alguien estuviese en medio de la carretera pero asi era, el hombre al cual atropellaron estaba tirado en el suelo con su cuerpo ensangrentado y sus ropas gastadas, le salía sangre de la boca pero esta era espesa y de un color casi negro.

-regresen todos a las camionetas-dijo uno de los guardias

-hina-chan estas bien –pregunto Naruto-¿Qué paso?

-lo que pasa dobe es que arrollamos a una persona-le dije señalando con la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba el hombre en el suelo

-lo matamos, no puede ser teme, ¿y ahora que vamos a hacer?- pregunto Naruto un poco alterado, pero en el eso era normal.

-ya Naruto deja de comportarte como un niño, además el hombre se ve que ya estaba herido antes- dijo Sakura

-¿Por qué lo dice Sakura-chan?-cuestiono de nuevo Naruto

-mira su ropa esta gastada y sucia, las manchas de sangre que tiene en su ropa están ya secas, por lo tanto sus heridas no son de ahorita-dijo Sakura, entonces todos se percataron de ese detalle, además que nadie ponía en de las observaciones hechas por Sakura ella estudiaba medicina y era de las alumnas más brillantes en la carrera.

-además dobe no lo golpeamos con suficiente fuerza, la camioneta alcanzo a detener un poco su velocidad- dijo Sasuke, la camioneta si bien no alcanzo a frenar si disminuyo su velocidad.

Unos hombres se encontraban próximos al hombre que arroyaron, algunos de los guardias decían que no tenía signos vitales, que parecía que no respiraba. Todos se encontraban un consternados con tal declaración sin embargo ninguno de los presentes se movió del lugar.

-si gustan yo lo puedo revisar, estudio medicina- menciono Sakura

-Sakura-san, mejor esperemos un poco para ver si despierta- dijo Hinata con voz dulce y una mirada llena de preocupación

-Hinata-chan, déjame ayudarles y hacer mi trabajo- contesto Sakura frunciendo el seño

-Sakura-san-dijo Itachi- creo que Hinata tiene la razón deberíamos esperar

-Itachi-san no estoy de acuerdo con ello

Y en pocos segundos se escuchó el grito de un hombre y la escoltas comenzaron a alejarse de cuerpo solo se quedaron 2 uno de la escolta de los Sabuko No, y otro de la escolta de los Nara, vieron como el hombre atropellado estaba desgarrando el cuello de la escolta de los Nara y este gritaba de dolor un grito que helaba la sangre y hacia que todos los músculos del cuerpo de los presentes se paralizaran, al principio ninguno hiso nada el impacto era demasiado parecía la escena de una horrible película de terror.

Entonces uno de los guardias tomo el arma y comenzó a disparar en contra de aquel hombre, pero no parecía surtir efecto en el seguía mordiendo al guardia y cuanto este dejo de gritar él lo soltó y se lanzó contra otro de los guardias. Y de repente de la nada comenzaron a llegar más criaturas y comenzaron a atacar los demás.

-todos a las camionetas, cierren las puertas de preferencia no se queden solos- grito Itachi el cual pareció sacarlos del trance a todos, Itachi jalo de Hinata para que esta reaccionara Hanabi se encontraba un poco retirada de ella, pero al igual en estado de shock Sasuke jalo de ella.

-Sasuke ¿estás bien?-pregunto Itachi al ver que Sasuke subía en la camioneta después de el ingreso Neji con su novia ten-ten.

-lo lamento Uchiha pero no podía dejarla sola, rock lee se fue con Shikamaru

-pasa- fue lo único que dijo a pesar de la actitud de Sasuke no era un mal nacido sin sentimientos, el sabía que no los podía dejar afuera con lo que estaba pasando, en cuanto estuvieron dentro de la camioneta, le pusieron seguro e Itachi apago las luces-¿ahora alguien me quiere decir que es lo que está pasando?- miro hacia donde Itachi, para que este le respondiera sus dudas.

-arigato, Sasuke- miro hacia Hinata claramente no entendía porque agradecía, ella comprendió que el no sabía a que se refería y aclaro-por traer a Hanabi

La pequeña estaba temblando del miedo y sollozando, no era para menos esa escena ni en las peores pesadillas que alguno de ellos pudiera haber tenido se igualaba, lo gritos los balazos todo era irreal para ellos sin embargo sabían que era real.

-nee-san que sucede-pregunto entre sollozos Hanabi aun temblando del miedo que toda la situación le provocaba.

Sasuke noto como Hinata, Neji e Itachi se tensaban en su posición, y ahora más que nunca sabía que ellos sabían más que los demas.

-tranquila Hanabi todo pasara y va a estar bien, yo te voy a proteger

-díganos que es lo que está pasando- exigío saber

-Sasuke, es mejor que lo hablemos cuando estemos todos

-no Itachi, tenemos que hablarlo ahora.

-Itachi-san, creo que es cierto tienen que saberlo, no podemos estar así- menciono Hinata y volteo hacía con Neji buscando su apoyo, el solo suspiro y dio un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Hinata-sama, sabe que tenemos órdenes de no decir nada, de igual modo lo que usted decida yo la apoyare- apoyo Neji, quien solo abrazo más a su novia.

-Itachi-san usted qué opina- pregunto Hinata

-Hinata, no podemos y lo sabes, y si lo hacemos es mejor cuando estén todos

-no Itachi quiero saberlo ahora, así que mejor díganme de una maldita vez- _estaba enojado, pero no por que guardaran el secreto solo ellos tres sino que ponían en riesgo la vida de todos con su silencio, no era justo para ninguno de nosotros._


	3. Chapter 3 la verdad

**Gracias a los que lo han leído, plis dejen review, se los agradeceré mucho… =)**

**Hola como están espero que bien perdón por la tardanza, pero andaba súper enferma y luego fui con mi familia a Veracruz y Tampico y a la parte de Veracruz que fui no había señal lo lamento espero poder actualizar más seguido, gracias a Akko-chan que me ha dado muchas sugerencias y me ha apoyado y a mi amiga Erika que también me da ánimos de seguir escribiendo las quiero… y también gracias a todos los que han dejado review o leído el fic.**

_**-piensan o recuerdan **_

**-dialogo**

**-********** cambio de escena**

**Capítulo 3 "la verdad"**

**Y cuando esta todo en caos, **

**Solo una cosa puede volver todo**

**A la normalidad,**

**La verdad, aunque esta parezca**

**Imposible de creer…**

Sabían que era indispensable que dijeran lo que sabían pero no ahora, no cuando lo único que escuchaban eran los gritos y disparos de las escoltas no cuando uno de los vidrio de la camioneta se encontraba manchado de sangre y menos cuando Hanabi esta así, _hare todo lo posible porque ella este bien no importa lo que sea, lo hare…_era el pensamiento de Hinata en esa horrible situación.

Sonó el celular de Hinata lo tomo y noto que el que le hablaba era Naruto todos estaban asustados y Hinata no era la excepción una cosa es imaginarse o saber y otra es vivirlo, pero tenía que ser fuerte por Hanabi.

-Na-Naruto-kun, ¿sucede algo?- pregunto confundida y tenía ganas de llorar, eso era peor que una pesadilla.

-hina-chan, ¿estás bien?- sintió su corazón latir más rápido y se sonrojo de inmediato.

-si Na-Naruto-kun, estamos bien ¿con quién estas?- se oían más voces por el auricular.

-esta Sakura-chan, Shikamaru, lee, Gaara, Kankuro y Temari, Hinata ¿sabes qué pasa?- _no quería mentirle no a él, pero tenía que hacerlo Sakura-san me di cuenta que aunque él se preocupara por mí siempre estaría primero Sakura-san._

-Naruto-kun, tenemos que hablar pero es mejor que estén todos- ella sabía que tenían que decir la verdad

-está bien, cuídense.- y colgó.

-sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun tiene razón, es mejor que hablemos con todos, es algo complicado.

-está bien y mientras que cree que vamos a hacer oír como los matan y quedarnos aquí hasta que esas cosas nos maten también-note que estaba enojado y cuando creímos que las cosas no podían empeorar lo hicieron.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué te dijo Hinata?- pregunto Gaara a Naruto<p>

-que teníamos que hablar pero que mejor era cuando estuviéramos todos juntos ¿Qué creen que este pasando?- Naruto estaba confundido, no sabía ni siquiera si Jiraiya, Tsunade o su prima Karin estaban bien, no tenía más familia que ellos.

-yo no creo que ella sepa lo que está pasando- comento Sakura, ella estaba enojada con Hinata porque era una buena amiga de Sasuke, pero aun así lo que Sakura no sabía es que a todos en el colegio les gustaba Hinata pues ella era tierna dulce amable y cocinaba muy bien, aunque muchos le habían dicho Hinata le quería a él pero no podía creerles pues él pensaba que alguien como ella jamás se podría fijar en el además de que el aun gustaba de Sakura aunque ya no sabía de qué forma

-te equivocas Sakura si alguien sabe que pasa aquí deben ser los Hyuga y los Uchiha- contesto Shikamaru.

Se escucharon más disparos y de repente todo se quedó en silencio, pero del silencio que se instala antes de la tormenta un silencio abrasador que te aturde todos los sentidos.

Salieron de la camioneta para ver qué pasaba y vieron que los demás hacían lo mismo, lo que vieron apenas parecía real, parecía un horrible cuento de terror.

* * *

><p>-Sasuke ve entre las maletas si hay algo que nos pueda servir- dijo Itachi mientras prendía una de las luces dentro de la camioneta.<p>

-¿servir para qué?- Sasuke estaba confundido _que debería de buscar_.

Neji soltó a su novia, y se acercaba también a donde estaban las maletas de todos.

-como arma, Sasuke tenemos que defendernos, de esas cosas- Itachi estaba más serio de lo que jamás lo había visto alguien, tomo la mano de Hinata y le dijo que también buscara algo que se pudiera usar.

-está bien pero no deberíamos bajar para ver cómo están los otros- pregunto Sasuke

-no podemos bajar sin armas y lo sabes perfectamente, sigue el entrenamiento.

Movieron todas las maletas hacia los asientos y tomaron 3 una de Hinata, Neji y la ultima de Itachi, comenzaron a sacar lo que traían, unas eran de los Uchiha y otros de los Hyuga. Cada quien revisaba sus maletas y no encontraban nada más que un mapa en la maleta de Itachi, una celular en la de Neji, y unas cartas en la de Hinata.

Devolvieron esas maletas a la parte trasera de la camioneta y siguieron con las otras, en cuanto las abrieron se quedaron sorprendidos, había armas de todo tipo, y cada maleta tenía el nombre a quien pertenecía, en la de Sasuke había una espada al igual que en la de Itachi, en la de Neji, Hanabi, Hinata igual.

Además de las espadas había armas como con las que habían entrenado, shurinkens, kunais, entre otras armas, también había pistolas.

-Hinata que dicen las cartas-pregunto Sasuke

-son una para cada uno- Hinata repartió las cartas, y todas terminaban igual

_Recuerden su entrenamiento sean fuertes y protéjanse, esperamos verlos a todos a salvo pero, en dado caso que las cosas nos salgan como queremos les damos estas armas, confiamos en que sabrán que hacer, y que permanecerán unidos._

_Si se llegaran a enfrentar a las terribles criaturas es mejor que sepan que nada los detiene, solo un trauma severo en el cráneo, no dejen que los muerdan o estarán perdidos, aún no sabemos cuál es la cura, ni cómo hacer que no se propague la enfermedad, nosotros estamos a salvo._

_Esperamos verlos pronto. Los queremos._

-carajo y no pudieron decírnoslo antes- Sasuke estaba enojado no solo con sus padre sino también con Hinata y con Itachi que le ocultaron la verdad.

-pero ahora lo sabemos, es tiempo de que nos juntemos con todos para que nos podamos proteger, Itachi ¿Qué opinas?- pregunto Neji.

-está bien parece que los demás ya bajaron de las camionetas, es hora de ir con ellos y contarles todo, Sasuke perdón por no habértelo dicho antes- dijo Itachi

-ya no importa mejor bajemos, pero llévense las armas, por si acaso- Sasuke volteo hacía con Hinata, de Itachi él podía creer que le ocultara las cosas pero de Hinata no ella siempre había sido honesta y sincera, _tal vez me equivoque y sea igual que todas después de todo_.

-Hanabi vamos quédate cerca de nosotros, ten-ten después tenemos que ir a tu camioneta por tus maletas, supongo que es mejor que viajemos en una caravana más pequeña.

Bajaron de la camioneta y muchos de esas cosas estaban en el piso al parecer los guardias habían matado a muchos de ellos, pero lamentablemente también los guardias perecieron en el intento de mantenerlos a salvo.

-es mejor que ustedes tres estén arriba de una de las camionetas para que todos los escuchen- dijo Sasuke señalando a Hinata, Itachi y Neji

-está bien gracias por la idea Uchiha- dijo Neji- por favor quédate cerca de Hanabi-sama y de Ten-ten por si acaso.

-hmp, como sea.

* * *

><p>Hinata sabía que había decepcionado a Sasuke pero no podía romper la promesa que le hizo a Itachi, a pesar de todo se sentía mal Sasuke era su amigo y le mintió, Itachi ayudo a subir a Hinata a la camioneta era a hora de la verdad y ninguno se encontraba preparado para decirla y mucho menos para escucharla pero era eso o la muerte.<p>

-todos atención, por favor acérquense, tenemos algo que decirles- dijo Neji, que estaba alterado pero jamás lo admitiría era demasiado orgulloso al igual que Sasuke.

-primero que nada en cada una de las camionetas están las maletas de ropa y armas que cada uno usara de acuerdo con el entrenamiento que supongo han llevado, además en cada una de las maletas esta una carta dirigida a cada uno de ustedes- termino de decir Itachi.

-dattebayo pero que son esas cosas, porque aunque les dispararon no morían-pregunto Naruto confuso, él estaba sosteniendo la mano de Sakura la cual también estaba alterada.

-Etto Na-Naruto-kun nosotros tenemos que de-decirles algo que su-sucedió en la reunión de clanes- estaba nerviosa aunque ya no tartamudeaba tanto, sintió como Itachi-san le tomo la mano, y se lo agradeció siempre le daba fuerzas, esperaba que su amiga Konan estuviese bien.

-Hinata y Neji asistieron en representación de Hiashi-sama y creo que es mejor que ellos les expliquen lo que saben- dijo Itachi

-mi padre me llevo hace como dos semanas a una reunión con los altos co-comandantes, según entendí, hay una amenaza de guerra- Itachi interrumpió contando también la parte, y aunque ya se habían contado la historia entre ellos no era lo mismo pero ambas historias completaban la del otro.

-también a mí me llevaron pero la nuestra fue con los propietarios de las farmacias.

-los Yamanaka y Haruno trabajaban para la creación de un virus letal que se les había pedido para matar al enemigo con él aunque sin dolor, hacían experimentos en animales, pero este virus no respondía como debería, al estar expuesto en diversos ambientes se alteraba, pero en si el virus era muy cambiante- es lo único que sabían del virus hasta hace poco.

-hace aproximadamente un mes hubo una infiltración y una muestra del virus desapareció, se contrató entonces a los Inuzuka, Aburame, Nara, para la investigación de este robo- dijo Itachi.

-El expediente fue presentado en la junta de los lideres, yo fui en representación del mío, según nos dijeron el virus fue rastreado hasta la ciudad del sonido, donde un tal Orochimaru, la tenía y estaba tratando de duplicarla fue atrapado y encarcelado, pero su cómplice huyo con la muestra, Orochimaru fue compañero y amigo de Tsunade-sama y de Jiraiya-sama, era un alto político pero cometió muchos fraudes y lo echaron de la aldea.- dijo Hinata sin tartamudear.

-la familia Nara junto unos reportes sobre todo el incidente y se los entregó a mi familia como futuro cabecilla del clan, lo leí- dijo Itachi mirando hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke

-el cómplice por lo que sabemos aún no ha sido atrapado, sin embargo cuando atraparon a Orochimaru, encontraron planos, y archivos donde se decía que se quería activar el virus en las grandes ciudades- completo Neji.

-hace poco se encontró una aldea pequeña que se ubica entre Suna y Konoha un caso aislado de gripe, sin embargo esta gripe no era común el paciente viva con otras dos personas y estas también se contagiaron-dijo Itachi.

-además que empezaron con un simple resfriado, y luego comenzaban a sangrar de la nariz, el primer paciente murió, pero según los reportes del hospital volvió a moverse 30 minutos después, es lo único que supimos- termino de decir Hinata.

-¿Por qué nos lo ocultaron?-grito Sakura

-lo la-lamentamos Sakura-san, pero teníamos órdenes de no de-decir nada hasta llegar a la base-le contesto Hinata

-no me importa si tenían órdenes, debieron decírnoslo, son unos egoístas nos pusieron en peligro a todos, en especial tu Hinata, si siempre dices que es importante decir la verdad y nos ocultas cosas así eres una hipócrita- Sakura seguía reclamando sino fuera porque Itachi-san y Neji-niisan estaban junto a Hinata esta se habría puesto a llorar.

-Sakura no es culpa de ellos, además por lo menos así tenemos información- contesto Shikamaru- así que deja de ser tan problemática y mejor pensemos que haremos ahora.


End file.
